A Certain Misfortunate Incident?
by SupersonicJack5
Summary: What happens when our favourite Level 5 Electromaster runs into a certain spikely-haired idiot by herself? Will she reveal her true feelings, or will her Tsundere side spoil the chance? Kamikoto one-shot.


**Hey everyone! This is my first Kamikoto fic (they're such a cute couple; I always ship them!). I'm rather new here so please forgive me for mistakes and a few OOCs here and there. You're always welcome to leave a review, I appreciate it! Anyway, let's get on with the story!  
**

* * *

A cool breeze swept in from the coast as the sky turned into a mix of orange and violet, gently caressing a certain hazel-haired schoolgirl's face. The Sun's bright orange rays were reflected off the water's surface some 30 metres below the pristine white bridge she was standing on. At this point of time, said girl would have been making haste for the Tokiwadai dormitory, not wanting to get into trouble after curfew time. But today, she was leaning on one of the steel railings on the side of the bridge, gazing into the distance. Passers-by would think that she was admiring the scenic view that the river offered, a rarity in a city that was 10 years ahead of its time. But it was something else that was on her mind...

"Why do I always stutter whenever that idiot's around?! I-it's not l-l-like I l-like him or a-a-anything! He's too dense to get it anyway. What am I saying?! No, no, no!" the schoolgirl blushed slightly as she tried to shake those thoughts out of her head.

As if on cue, a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Yo, Biribiri! You still here? I thought you'd have gone home by now".

The Level 5 Electromaster, 3rd strongest in Academy City, also known as the Railgun, spun around to face him. In a flash, a stream of high-voltage current flew from her hand. The spiky-haired boy threw his right hand up and, with a shattering sound, blocked it in time with that mysterious ability of his.

"I told you not to call me Biribiri, idiot! A-a-and what are y-y-you doing here anyway? I thought you w-w-went home already," Mikoto said, with her face turning as red as a tomato.

"Oh, I was on my way home when Index called me to say that there was no more food left in the refrigerator. So now I'm heading to Green Mart to buy some food for dinner tonight. And you haven't told me why you're out here at this time, Biribiri," replied Touma.

Her face turned a brighter shade of red as she tried to come up with a plausible answer that would satisfy the idiot's curiosity.

"Well... Since you asked, Kuroko was planning to take me out to 'dinner' tonight but it seems she's held up by Judgement duty. I don't mind eating alone in the dorm but still, it's nicer to have someone to talk to, don't you think? Ah! Why don't I cook dinner at your place tonight? That'll save you the trip to Green Mart and we can all eat together!"

She was glad that her perverted Teleporter roommate had informed the Dorm Mistress about their absence beforehand, silently thanking the pig-tailed girl for her thoughtfulness.

"Eh?! Are you sure about that, Misaka? You can cook for all three of us? You know how ridiculously huge an appetite that nun has, right?" Touma was taken aback by her sudden request.

"Of course! J-j-just who do you think I am?! Baka," she retorted while turning away.

With that, Touma strode back to his house empty-handed, with Mikoto following close behind.

"Fukou-da..."

* * *

The blue-haired nun, known for being the world's largest magical walking library (an also an insatiable eater), was occupied with another episode of Magical Powered Kanamin when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Ah, Touma's back!"

When Index opened the door, however, she was greeted with a surprising sight.

"Ehh?! Short-hair is here? Touma, what's the meaning of this?"

The nun threw him a menacing glare, prompting a good reason for the hazel-haired girl's presence.

"Well, I happened to run into Misaka after school today and she offered to cook for us. So I decided to let her do the cooking tonight!"

The spikey-haired boy replied as he petted Index on the head. Upon hearing that, Index's expression changed from one of suspicion to that of delight.

"Really? Is that true, Short-hair?"

"Yep, I'm here to make dinner for all of us! I'd appreciate it very much if you call me Misaka instead of Short-hair, I don't like nicknames," said the Electromaster as the three of them entered the dorm.

And so, Mikoto got herself busy in the kitchen while Touma and Index sat down and enjoyed the rest of the anime. Half and hour later, and dinner was served. Looking at the table full of dishes, single-handedly whipped up by Academy City's Number Three, Index and Touma sat with their mouths agape.

"Wow! Oyakodon, katsu ramen, ebi tempura, and even cha soba all by yourself?! You're amazing, Misaka!"

Touma remarked in praise of her culinary skills, causing her to blush slightly.

"Heh, a decent dinner can't beat me, ya know!"

She replied as she tilted her head to the side.

As Index was already drooling, the (unofficial) couple got tucked into dinner.

"Itadakimas!" they said in unison.

After the meal, Index decided to pay Himegami a visit since her last meeting with the Vampire Slayer in school, leaving Touma and Misaka to clean the dishes.

"Hey, that was an awesome dinner," said Touma as he rinsed a bowl at the sink.

"Yea, I was glad to be of help. It's just a token of appreciation for what you've done for my Sisters and I..." replied Mikoto, wiping the bowl that the spikey-haired boy had just washed.

"No, really. I think you'd be a great housewife."

Mikoto froze at those words.

"Nande?! W-what are you saying?! A-a-are you t-trying to c-c-confess to me?!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! We all know how it's all gonna turn out, right? Well, I leave that part up to you ;)**

**Do leave a comment, give a like and favourite! That's a short Kamikoto for you fans (me included)!**

**Til' next time, see ya!**


End file.
